snakrafandomcom-20200214-history
Japra and the Japra system
SWd6 System Generator Japra Submit F0 V Yellow-white Main Sequence Rock Planet 2 moons Rock Planet 2 moons Japra 2 moons Rock Planet 1 moon Rock Planet Ice Planet Jovian Planet 36 small moons, 5 large moons Jovian Planet 14 small moons Japra Type: Terrestrial Submit The planet is a typical ball of rock and metals orbiting a sun. Most terrestrial planets have atmospheres, and many have developed life. Terrain: Urban Submit This result means that most of the planet is covered by artificial constructions, typically huge city sprawls. This is indicative of a very high population, and most so-called urban planets concentrate on trade, manufacturing or administration. Agriculture can sometimes be conducted in huge hydroponics factories, or beneath the surface if the plants don't require sunlight (typical of mosses and fungi). Urban terrains can be layered on top of most other terrain conditions, such as plateaus, mountains, and plains. In addition to habitable cities, urban results may indicate huge factories and refining facilities. Aside from buildings, many urban settings will have extensive cultivated areas for agriculture. This classification can include any developed area that isn't wilderness. Temperature: Temperate Submit Temperate planets average between -5 and 29 degrees Celsius, and are in the most comfortable temperature bands for humans and other life forms. Gravity: Standard Submit Standard gravity is that which is most common on Imperial worlds, and therefore most comfortable for most species. Standard gravity includes several gradients of true gravitational pull, but is placed within this convenient grouping. Atmosphere: Type I (Breathable) Submit A type I atmosphere has a proper mixture of oxygen, nitrogen and other gases so that humans and comparable species can breathe it unassisted. These atmospheres may have contaminants that over the long term have a detrimental effect. Planets with a type I atmosphere will have life or at least had life recently. Hydrosphere: Moderate Submit The planet is 15-49 percent covered by land. The planet has large oceans and probably a well developed river network, especially if the planet has large hills and mountains. There are probably many different terrain types. Length of Day: 36 hours Submit Length of Year: 465 days Submit Starport: Imperial Class Submit Modern and luxurious ports with complete storage and maintenance facilities, and a large number of landing fields and docks. A complete menu of services and luxuries are available for the ship and its crew. Important merchants have offices at the starport. The shipyards are capable of rapid repairs and modifications. The Imperial Customs office is well staffed. Population: 980 billion Submit Function: Military Submit This planet is an important Imperial military facility. It has one or several large bases. Sector capitals, planets near strategic trade routes, Imperial ship yards, and weapons manufacturing planets have huge military bases. Government: Feudalism Submit A multi-structured social system, in which important officials (nobles or royalty) are entrusted with a specific area of land. They must manage the territory, provide tax revenues to higher-level officials and make sure that the commands of these higher-level officials are carried out. Tech Level: Space Submit This is the stage of most planets within galactic civilization, and is characterized by hyperspace travel, droids, blasters, and highly efficient industry. Planets at this level are often integrated into the galactic economy, and produce many goods for export, but also import many goods.